The power of Clary
by AceKindel
Summary: something happens and three year old Clary has to be raised by Magnus. And now she's has witchy powers. If you want to know what happens in this epic storym READ!1
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

Rain poured down onto the streets of Brooklyn. Joclyn held three year old Clary close within her dark cloak. She was approaching the house her solution lived in. Clary began to stir in her arms, the sleeping fune was begining to wear off. Joclyn stopped and turned to _his_ door. She put down Clary, and rang the doorbell. Clary still sleepy-eyed looked up in cofusion at her mother's worried expression.

_Please be here,_ Joclyn thought right before the door opened to a sleepy warlock.

"Joyclyn what are you..." Magnus looked down at Clary who was tugging on her mother's cloak.

"Come in. It's freezing out here," Magnus said as he opened the door wider for Clary and Joclyn. Joclyn earged Clary inside behind Magnus. She sat down on the leather couch with Clary in her lap.

"Your next oppontment isn't until next year. What are you doing here?"

"I need help, Magnus," Joclyn said.

"What kind of help?" Magnus asked curiously.

"I need you to take Clary and bond your blood with her," regret laced Joclyn's voice.

"Why?" Magnus asked sternly.

"Some ones after me, us."

"Do you know what could happen?" Mangus asked warningly.

"Of course, but there's no other way to insure Clary's safety. Please Magnus for Clary" Joclyn pleaded.

"Are you sure there's no other way?"

"Positive," Joclyn said as stright forward as she could.

"Alright, let's get started,"

"Clary come here," Joclyn called to Calry who was playing with chairman meow.

Magnus walked over to where Joclyn and Clary were. He smiled sweetly at Clary.

"This won't hurt alot a promise," Magnus spoke kindly.

Magnus conjured a sharp blade and ran it over his palm wincing in pain as the cold metal ran across his warm flesh. He smiled at Clary as Joclyn took her tiny hand and moved it infront of Magnus. When the metal ran across her own palm tears prickled her green eyes. Magnus took her bloody had in his and enlaced their fingers. Clary was curious to what he was doing, then he began chanting. Blue sparks ran across both hands in a show of light. Mangus' words were like a lullaby to Clary who soon fell asleep.

When Clary awoke her eyes flashed the same golden cat-eyes Magnus had then faded back to green. She searched the room and found a cloaked woman she did not recgnize.

"Magnus who's she?" Clary asked lifting a finger to Joclyn, who turned in tears.

"A friend who is leaving," replied Magnus.

"It's late you need to go to bed," Magnus spoke like an adult which looked strange in his 19 year old form.

"Ok," with that Calry bounded to what used to be a spare room.

"I'll bring her stuff by later," Joclyn said.

"I hope you know what your doing Joclyn."

"Me too Magnus, me too"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one **  
><em><strong>one year later<strong>_

Clary woke up to the smell of bacon and waffles her favorite. She rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed. Slowly she walked into the kitchen, where Chairman Meow rubbed againest her leg. Clary smiled down at the cat then looked up to see Magnus cooking. He didn't seem to notice her, and that never fitted Clary well when Magnus didn't notice her. So as any four year old would do she put her hands on her hips, stomped her feet and was about to scream, cry or both she really had no clue which she would do when Magnus turned around with a smile on his face and a plate with bacon and waffles.

"Clary you know if you keep holding your breathe like that your heads going to pop and you won't get any waffles," he stated. So without saying Clary released her breathe.

"But I love waffles Magnus," Clary pouted.

"I know you do so come on. You don't want them getting cold do you?"

Clary shook her head which flung her red curls like ambers to a fire. She ran to her place on the table and sat down with fork and knife in hand. Magnus laughed at her. Her big round greens eyes, eyed the plate the entire time he brought it to her.

Clary ate fast, and before Magnus even got to sit down and eat Clary was already done.

"My, my weren't you hungary?"

Clary shook her head up and down fiericely.

"Magnus, can I go and play with Lily?" Lily was the next door neighbors daughter who Clary had become friends with. All though her mother thought it strange for a 19 year old to live with a 4 year old without any adults. Even if Magnus tried to tell her many times that Clary was not his daughter she wouldn't listen. Stupid mudanes.

"Sure, but change first and be back before dark. Understood?"

"Understood," Clary saluted Magnus and went on her way.

As she left Magnus watched her. A smile came across his lips and Chairman Meow got on the table and gave him "the look"

"What?" Magnus asked, but the cat just shook his head and followed Clary.

"Bye, Magnus see you later." Clary called as she left for Lily's house.

**10 minutes later**

A frantic Chairman Meow came running into Magnus' bedroom. His meow were loud enough to wake the dead no pun intended. Magnus turned and saw the cat coming to him.

"What is it? Where's Clary?" Magnus asked. Though the cat kept meowing.

"Oh My God. Clary."

Noticing his master understood the cat set off with the warlock close behind.

When they arrived outside Clary was sitting down with her knees pulled to her face crying.

"Clary what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Magnus I didn't mean to hurt him," Clary cried. Before Magnus could ask who he looked over and saw a man around 30 lying on the ground.

"Clary tell me what happened." Magnus demanded.

"I was walking home, because Lily couldn't play and and this man came. He wanted to play, but I told him I would have to ask you and then he he tried to grab me and..." Clary stopped and looked up. What Magnus saw scared him.

Her eyes were exactly like his golden cat eyes. Now he could see the tiny blue sparks come from her tiny hands. He got up and went to the man who looked up at him.

"Please help me," he choked but Magnus couldn't, help this man. The man took one last breathe and stopped just like that. Magnus sighed and with a flick of his wrist the man was ash. He could only wish he had no family who would look for him. He turned and to Clary who was eyed. Magnus sighed again and opened his arms. Clary no matter what she just saw knew she was safe with Magnus. So she ran into his arms and looked at him her eyes back to emerald green. Magnus was slightly relieved yet what he feared most had happened Clary was not just a Shadow hunter any more but a whitch as well and from he could tell a very powerfull one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**  
><strong>twelve years later (Clary's 16)<strong>

Leather clung to Clary's form. She could feel the air hitting her skin from the slits in her pants. The reflection the mirror held of her showed her older body. Every curve of her slim body, her upper half only covered in a leather vest shirt (good for fighting). The smile that clung to her face brightened up her emerald eyes. She twirled her fire hair in her hands she had let it grow out so now it was to the top of her back she also strightened it though disaproved by Magnus, Clary still kept it curly sometimes for his sake. Chairman Meow rubbed between her legs on the knee high leather boots she had.

"Hey kitty," Clary said. The cat only replied with a meow. She sighed and walked out her bedroom into the living room. Magnus sat crossed leg on the couch wearing a leather outfit almost like Clary's.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked blankly.

"Pandemonium," Clary replied.

This caught Magnus' attention Pandemonium was mostly a place for demon's to feed and a very dangerous place for beautiful girls like Clary to be hanging around.

"Why?"

"I'm a shadow hunter Magnus just because my mom abondoned I can't just abondon my duty," Clary nearly snapped. Magnus got up and went over to Clary his hand on the small of her back. Shivers went through her whole body. He leaned close to her ear so she could feel his breathe.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he whispered.

Clary turned around and took his hand in hers.

"I know, I'll be back I promise," Clary spoke softly. Magnus turned his head. Clary's lips brushed his cheek.

"I always come back."

"I know. Go, before I change my mind and lock you in your room," Magnus laughed.

"Thanks Magnus."

Wtih that Clary left on her way onto the club.

**From inside Pandemonium**

Clary sat back on the bar. Her eyes exaimened the crowd looking for possible demons.

"Yo Tommy, hit with a cherry vodka," Clary called to the bar tender it looked like it was going to be a long night. She caught the drink as it slid across the bar, and took a swig of the shot. A couple shots later and a small buzz something caught her eye. A man with black and blue hair, was dancing with a tall blacked hair girl in white see through cotton, not what Clary would wear to a club. In Clary's silent rants she saw the man lead the girl into a back room. A make-out room for most, but this man didn't have a walk of a horny teenager, but a hungary demon and Clary had met her share of hungary demons. She pushed herself from the bar left a 20 for Tommy and followed the couple. What Clary didn't see was two more figures close in after she had shut the door.

The man had his lips on the girls neck and before Clary was going to leave and shake off the mistake the girl pulled a golden whip from her wrist and struck him. Black blood woozed from his body. Clary watched as two other figures came into view. They talked about a man named Valintine, before they slaughtered the demon. One less demon for Clary to kill won't Magnus be proud she didn't even get ehr hands dirty, but right now she was focused on getting out of there too focused for she triped on some wire.

The three people turned and one a male with black hair was quick to chock hold her againest the wall.

"Who are you?" He snarled.

"One of you," Clary choked.

"Lier," onather male said with blonde spoke.

"There are no runes on your skin," he spoke again.

The blacked haired male looked at him and tightened his grip. With that Clary even without her powers could tell what he was thinking.

"I know how you feel. To be in love with some one forbidden. I know," Her eyes softened and his grip released slightly which gave her more time to think. Her eyes flashed gold and pushed him onto the golden haired boy who toppled to the floor.

"Alex," the gold haired boy yelled as Clary ran to the door.

**Back to Magnus' House**

Clary came bursting through the door. Magnus caught her as she callasped to the floor.

"Clary what happened?"

"Shadow hunters with some adittuded," Clary tried to laugh it off, but Magnus wasn't buying it.

"Your drunk ."

"Nah just a buzz that's all." Clary smiled.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Magnus picked her up and brought her to his room and layed her down on his bed. He layed next to her and soothed her until she fell asleep and continued to do so until he fell asleep too.

**Pandemonium**

Alex stummbled off Jace. That girl had known his secret she knew about him being gay and being in love with Jace. How could she know, and what did she mean she was in love with some one forbidden too?

"Stop staring off into space you let her get away," Jace said dusting himself off.

"I'm sorry,"

"You see he's sorry now drop it we have to tell Hodge about this," Isabelle said.

"Well she's a witch." Jace stated.

"Thank you captin obvious," Isabelle said.

"Hey guys look at this," Alex spoke picking up a piece of paper.

"Looks like an invetation to a party," Alex said.

"Who's party?" Jace asked.

"Magnus Bane's," Alex read.

"Well looks like we're going to see our red haired beauty again. When's the party?" Jace asked.

"Tomarrow night at 8 don't be late."


End file.
